


Puppet on a chargingcable

by carrigadrohid_louch_mermaid



Category: Humans (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: A merlin/humans crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrigadrohid_louch_mermaid/pseuds/carrigadrohid_louch_mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur commes back from school, he didn't expect to fall in love with his father's driver. But is merlin a man? Or is he something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loud bass from his i-pod disturbed some people on the train but Arthur Pendragon wasn't exactly paying attention as he stared outside the window. The with sunbeames covered landscape changed in rapid succesion from green forrests and meadows into rush hour and concreed buildings. A few more minutes and he would be setting foot on homeground again. London, gods how he had missed the big city. Beeing at bordingschool at Harrow was fun, they had a great sports programme, but is was in particularly senior year, he was 18 for heaven's sake, wich ment lot's more freedom and benefits, the teachers weren't that much in  
your face anymore so when you sneaked out with the excuse you were going for a healthy walk with your mates but actually got loaded in the local pub, they closed one eye and didn't say anything about it. But still, he liked the big city more. And sleeping in his own bed. The room he had at Harrow school was comfy but when you are used to sleep in a king size bed and all of a sudden you have to do it with a small bed, barely enough for one person so you fell out three times in one night because you forgot that it is so much smaller is not really conducive to your sleep.

Finaly, the train entered St-Pancras station, his breaks making an annoying squeaky sound. Arthur picked up his rather large backpack and got mingled into a mishmash of different people with the same common purpose: the rush to get home. He wondered if his father remembered to pick him up. The senior Pendragon, Uther, Arthur's father was a very busy man, the CEO of Pendragon corporation, a billion dollar company specialized in the development and distribution of synthetic robots. If you needed help arround the house, or anything, those things where top of the bill. Barely indistinguishable from real people if you didn't looked to close.

Arthur remembered their first synth Uther took home proudly. George, or stiff George as Arthur called him. Arthur was 7 when George made his appearence, shortly after his mother died in a carcrash. How he loved to tease and outwit that robot. For 10 years George had done his tasks for the Pendragon household, cleaning, cooking, looking after Arthur and his half sister Morgana. Until he malfuntioned last year. That image of George appearing in his head, when he broke down during the uber chic Christmas dinner his father had trown for his shareholders and business associates, baptizing them all with lobstersoup and croutons made him laugh. Poor lady Whitacker, he could still hear her screams as stiff George arm went waving everywere so he dropped the soup in her bountiful cleavage asking her in his typical monotone voice if my lady wanted some more. Yes, he definatly was going to miss good old George.

He sauntered out of the station and saw his father's limousine. A young driver got out of the car and took Arthur's backpack with a wide grin on his face. "I believe we are not yet introduced to each other, young master Pendragon" he said with a cheery voice, holding out his hand. Arthur just stared at him. The tall man had a pale skin, dark curly hair, freckles on his nose, huge bright blue eyes, cheekbones that could cut diamonds, a full sensual mouth and ridiculously big ears. Arthur swallowed nerveously, he had known for the past few years he wasn't into women alone but fucking hell, that man was beautifull. No, perfect was a better way to describe him. He suddenly realized that he kinda was staring, beeing all weird and finally shook the man's hand. Mr perfect had a strong handshake that made Arthur feel weak in the knees. "I'm Arthur Pendragon",he said with a shaky voice: "Uther's son". The young man laughed. "I know", he answered: "My name is Merlin and your father gave me the assignment to pick you up." He held the door open for Arthur. "So, if you please, young master Pendragon, would you get in the car so i can drive you home in time for dinner?" Arthur nodded sheepishly before he hit his head against the door of the car and made a clumsy fool of himself.

It turned out Merlin was quite a chatterbox during the ride home. He was telling Arthur everything that happened at home whilest he was at school. He told him about his father beeing the workaholic he alwas was, about his half sister comming home with at least 15 different boyfriends the past few weeks which drove Uther crazy and up the closet for constantly saying the wrong names and mixing them all up. He told him about Joseph, their old gardener who had remarried, the man was 75 for heaven's sake, with a lovely lady that happened to be an ex-model, and 30 years younger than him. No detail was left out. Arthur smiled, Merlin was  
really entertaining and a pleasure to listen to. "So," the young Pendragon asked, interupting a rather piquant anecdote about Uther's personal assistant's wife who had become quite close to the poolboy until her husband came home one afternoon earlier and chased the poor naked boy around the garden until he was out of breath and barricaded himself in the garden house until the horn bearing husband calmed down, 7 hours and 5 whiskeys later. "How long are you in service with my father?" Merlin gave him a funny look in the rearview mirror. "7 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, 23 minutes and 16, 17, 18 seconds", came the witty reply. Two crystal blue eyes drilled into his, making Arthur shiver.

It surprized Arthur that Merlin made his way so easily through the hectical London traffic. He remained amazingly calm, was not nervous because of the many traffic lights and intersections. Even when a pedestrian crossed the road without looking, merlin remained serene. His long slender fingers caressed the wheel and Arthur could not keep his eyes from it. Barely 30 minutes later they left the city behind them and they drove up the long driveway of Pendragon Estate. Pendragon Estate had been in the possession of the family Pendragon for hundreds of years. It was an English manor, castle actually, with it's own forest and an enormous  
amount of land. The house itself had 15 rooms, indoor and outdoor pool, sauna, private movietheatre, ballroom, tenniscourt and all the luxuary you could dream off. It was heaven to grow up in, and certainly if your favorit game was hide and seek when you where little. On the estate there where also stables with 20 of the finest horses you could find. The garden was the most famous in the entire UK, because it had more over 250 differend kinds of roses. Not to mention the marble statues placed in there. In the giant maze that was part of the garden, Arthur, when he was a kid got lost once for more than half a day, his father almost caught a seizure when Arthur appeared covered in mud and twigs. There was also a private lake, and it had always been one of Athur's most favorit summer pastime things to do, in the afternoon, swimming naked and just lay there in the sun until he was dry again. His thoughts were interrupted by Merlin who opened the door to let him out of the car.

Merlin opened the trunk and got Arthur's backpack. "Shall i put this in your room, young master pendragon?" he asked. Arthur just nodded. With a graceful sweep, swinging the backpack on his back, Merlin turned around, Arthur following in his footsteps. During the climb up the stairs Arthur could not take his eyes off of merlin's perfect buttocks. In his room, Arthur flopped himself down on his bed, telling Merlin to flop next to him, just to feel how soft his matrass was. It wasn't until he felt the dip in the matrass, that he realized what he had done. "Very soft indeed", Merlin replied: "a very soft matrass indeed, young master Pendragon." Arthur looked at him. "Just call me Arthur", he said shyly. Merlin gave him a beamy smile. "Arthur", he said: "this is a Hypnos matrass, did you know that on the Titanic, they had Hypnosmatrasses to? It’s actually the sole mattress provider for the British Royal Family. They are handmade and hand-stitched in England, stuffed with wool, hair, silk, and cashmere, and supremely comfortable. The Orthos Collection provides good back support, but there’s nothing like the Heritage Collection for sheer bedtime decadence, like yours." Arthur watched the movement of his mouth. It was hypnotizing. He wondered how those lips would feel. If he just leaned in a bit closer. Just a little bit closer. Merlin stopped talking the moment Arthurs lips brushed against his. Soft, Arthur thought, really soft. He felt Merlin's hands in the back of his neck, soft little moans escaping from the dark man's throat. Arthur tried to deepen the kiss, his hands slid under Merlin's shirt, his belly and side felt warm and smooth but abrubtly, Merlin broke contact, he smiled at Arthur and stood up. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, Arthur, i suggest you change and make yourself prestentable for your father, he will be arriving in exactly 25 minutes." He turned and left the room, leaving an astonished Arthur behind.

"What the hell was that all about", Athur thought as he went trough his closet: Why did he leave like that? It's not like he didn't want to kiss. And what was that all about my matrass? How strange is that? What a strange man. Beautifull yes, but strange." He picked out a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue polo-shirt. "Bedtime decadence", Arthur snorted: "I would show him what kind of bedtime decadence i have in mind." The loud giggles behind his back made his heart jump in his chest. "Talking to yourself, brother dear," came a clear cheerful female voice followed by the thightiest hug know to mankind. "Morgana", Arthur yelped: "you are smoddering me, you crazy goat." Morgana let go of him. "I missed you brother," she said: "i'm glad you are back." Arthur smiled at his sister. "I missed you to,how are you?" His sister took a seat on Arthur's desk chair, flipping her long black hair back. "I'm good",she cackled: "bored myself to death with you gone, but we can change that now, can we?" Arthur frowned. "Bored yourself, Morgana? That's not what i heared. I heared you have been trying to give our father a heart attack, will all the differend boyfriends you came home with". Morgana laughed. "I'm trying to make a statement, Arthur. Do you know Leon? Fathers head of security? Father said he wasn't a suitable man for me, and i'm just trying to change his mind about it." Arthur scowled. "So, what are you going to do Morgs? Bring home the whole of masculin England until father gives up en let you go out with Leon?" he asked. The young woman nodded. "I'm already seeing Leon, Arthur," she answered: "you see, it's a perfect plan. I'm going to bring home all kinds of idiots and lowlifes, so when i introduce Leon as my boyfriend, father will be reliefd that i finally have someone trustworthy and i'm of the hook." Arthur shook his head. "I hope your plan works, Morgana." "It will work, Arthur", she answered: "you will see. So what about you? Is there anyone special in your life?" Arthur bit his lip and shook his head. "No, Cenred was the last one, bastard broke my heart," came the painful answer: " although i must say, that new driver father has, i wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better." Morgana looked at him like he was crazy. "Merlin?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "Well," Morgana said as she stood up: "things could become very intressting the coming weeks. If i'm not the one giving father a heart attack, i'm sure you will when you ask him to go out with Merlin." Promptly his self defence antennas stoold upright. "So it's ok for you to date fathers head of security, but me dating his driver that's out of the question", he sneered: "father knows for a few years i like men to, and he never had a problem with it." Morgana was looking at him seriously. "Father knows indeed you date men. But they are men", she said as she left the room: "Merlin isn't, Arthur."


	2. cables and nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a shocked state, he ran after Morgana down the stairs. A bit more agressivly than he intented, he took her hand and turned her around with a jerk. "What do you mean?", he asked, a harsh tone in his voice: "what did you mean he isn't a human?" The look in his eyes betrayed the anger that he felt. Anger and confusion. Morgana sighed and took his arm. "Follow me, she said calmly: "and see for yourself. And try not to freak out, dear brother." The young woman led him into one of the guest chambers. What he saw, took his breath away. Merlin, the cheeky chatterbox driver, was sitting on a chair, his eyes closed, his face serene and relaxed. A white cable, running from one side stuck in a USB-like outlet in Merlin's lower side, the other end in a electricity socket in the wall, was something strange to see. The only thing Merlin moved in a ritmic twitch was his index finger, of his left hand, which rested on his knee. 

Arthur turned to Morgana. "What the fuck is going on here?" the blond man screamed at his sister: "what is wrong with him, why does he need to charge like a synth?" Morgana shook her head. "Don't you understand, brother dear?" she asked: "He doesn't charge like a synth, he is a synth!" Arthur's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What? A synth? That's impossible, we talked the whole way home, he was telling stories, he laughed for fucks sake, i kissed him, he kissed back!" Morgana grabbed him by the shoulders. "Calm down, you drama queen, all i know is that he is a prototype of a new series Pendragon Corporation wants to launch, a series of conscious synths, who can think, feel, take desicions of their own. Just like humans do. Designed by Gauis himself. Merlin here is a perfect replica of his nephew he lost a few years ago. And what do you mean, you kissed him?" Confused, Arthur looked Morgana in the eyes. "I kissed him," he whispered: "he kissed me back." His sister trew her hands in the air. "That's something, Arthur, really something," she nickered: " you are back for how long? Barely half a day, and you already molested our synth. You are unbelievable, Arthur!" 

A deep voice interupted the both of them. "What is unbelievable?" Uther Pendragon asked, with a a hard, interrogative undertone in his voice. "Nothing father," Morgana stammered: "We where talking about Merlin." The hard gaze in Uther's eyes disapeared. "Ah yes, our new showpiece," he said proudly, turning towards Arthur: "he is a unique piece of technology. I trust he took great care of you on the way home, son?" Arthur nodded. "yes father, i didn't even knew he was a synth until now." Uther walked up to Merlin, and put his hand on his shoulder. "This one is a real reliability, made with the newest latest innovations in terms of battery power, memory, sustainability, consiousness. Equipped with a lithium-ion battery he doesn't need to charge that much like the old models, and charging time is only an hour, and fully charged he can perform hard work over more than 9 days 24 hours on 24 without without recharging. His skin is a uniqe mix of biopolymers and synthetic polymers, to lean against real skin as close as possible. He even has his unique fingerprints. He has over more than 200 billion nerve terminals wich make it possible for him to feel pain or pleasure. He is 60 times faster than a human beeing, he has a HyperX memory, 11300680 MHz, wich means he will never forget anything. The programe Gauis invented makes it possible for Merlin to have emotions, and take desicions out of his own. But he can not harm a human beeing. Gauis installed a blocker for that in his core. Like i said, he is one unique piece of machinery. We still have to convince the governement and the ethics committee, but once we do, these bad babies will roll from the band as our new mass product."

Arthur looked intently at his father while he enumerated all the technical details. "Father", he stammered when Uther finished his technical mantra: "if i understand correctly, you just made the improved version of the human being." Uther stared at him in shock. "Afcours not, you twit," he nagged: "That is still a thing, powered on and of by a simple push under the chin." To demostrate he touched Merlin chin. A sort beeping tune resounded en Merlin's head fell onto his chest. Uther touched his chin again. The same sound repeated and Merlin lifted his head. "Hello," Merlin said: "How can i be of service?" Uther took his right hand, and sqeezed it slighty. "Primary user, Uther Pendragon," Merlin said in a differend computercold voice: "to change settings, please enter your code." Uther smiled and said: "Ygraine one, snowflake, excalibur three, african daisy two, wine cup. Another beep followed. Uther continued: "play recordings of the last two hours." Merlin beeped again, and the conversation he had with Arthur in the car played: "I believe we are not yet introduced to each other, young master Pendragon - I'm Arthur Pendragon Uther's son - I know- So, if you please, young master Pendragon, would you get in the car so i can drive you home in time for dinner - You have no idea what your sister did the past few weeks." Arthur interupted: "allright, allright father, i see what you mean. It's allright, i get it. Synth, nothing human about it." Uther smiled and squeezed Merlin's hand again. Merlin opened his eyes. "Hello Mr Pendragon", he said in his usual cheery voice: "how can i help you, sir. I hope you had a pleasant day?" Uther nodded. "Yes Merlin, i did have a good day. Will you tell Millie we are ready for dinner?" Merlin got up from the chair, disconnected his cable and answered: "Certainly sir, Milly is waiting for 20 minutes now to serve that exquisite made lamb with mint sauce, mashed potatoes and a dillightfull triffle as dessert." He gave Arthur a wink as he passed him.


	3. Doctor Who and matrasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pleasurefull dinner, thanks to Merlin, Arthur went straith uptstairs to his room. Maybe some doctor who episode could help him take his mind of bedding Merlin. Yes, he had accompanied them during dinner, sitting next to arthur, wich was distracting as he now and then bumped his knee against Arthur's leg, but as a synth, he hadn't eaten anything. But Arthur now knew all about lamb. Really everything. He smiled a little and imaginded what it would be like to take Merlin with him to school. That synth was a walking encyclopedia. No more failling in grades, that would be for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light roffle at the door. "Enter," Arthur said. It was Merlin. "My tasks are fulfilled for tonight", the synth said, a bit more timid than usual: "and i was wondering if i could just hang around here a bit. You see, i don't have a television in my room, your father thinks it's not necessary, i'm just a machine afterall, but i kind of enjoy watching it." Arthur made a gesture he could sit next to him. Merlin gave him a bright smile. "So, what are you watching, Arthur?" he asked as he nestled himself close into Arthurs personal space. A bit perplexed by the way Merlin layed down his head on his shoulder Arthur answered: "Doctor Who, do you know it?" He felt Merlin nodding. "Yes," the synth said: "Doctor Who, is a British science-fiction television programme produced by the BBC since 1963. The programme depicts the adventures of the Doctor, a Time Lord, a space and time-travelling humanoid alien. He explores the universe in his TARDIS, a sentient time-travelling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Accompanied by companions, the Doctor combats a variety of foes, while working to save civilisations and help people in need.The show is a significant part of British popular culture, and elsewhere it has become a cult television favourite. The show has influenced generations of British television professionals, many of whom grew up watching the series. The programme originally ran from 1963 to 1989. There was an unsuccessful attempt to revive regular production in 1996 with a backdoor pilot, in the form of a television film. The programme was relaunched in 2005 by Russell T Davies..." Arthur interrupted him: "Merlin, would you please shut up?" Merlin looked at him: "afcours, Arthur." He gave Arthur a smile that could melt the polar ice caps.

A few hours later Arthur woke up with the light presure of lips in his neck and hands carresing his belly under his t-shirt. "What are you doing, Merlin?", he asked, startled. "You're in an aroused condition," he heared Merlin say: "your body temperature increased in the past 20 minutes. And you have a rigid member. You want sexual intercourse." Arthur blushed like an overripe tomato and he was glad it was dark in the room so Merlin could not see his red head. "I can give you pleasure, I'm made to serve in any possible way," Merlin continued, stroking Arthur's crotch. "Whoa, hold your horses," Arthur yelped: "not quite there yet, Merlin, i'm not going to take advantage of you." "Oh," Merlin said: "it's ok, Arthur, i want it to." He took the other man's hand and brought it between his legs. Arthur held his breath. "Bloody hell," the blonde groaned: "Did they make you perfect down there to?" Merlin chuckled. "I guess so," he answered boldy: "Although i haven't had the chance to compaire." His hand slid into Arthur's boxer shorts. "Not bad yourself, seems like you are also are well appointed with proper equipment," Merlin teased. Arthur gasped while Merlin gave a few hard tuggs on his cock. "Merlin," he moaned: "I'm serious, stop." Merlin froze. "Why?" he asked: "All signs are there. You want me Arthur, i want you, so why stop?" A deep sigh escaped Arthurs throat. "Because, i don't really know you, Merlin, i just can't fuck you like are a thing." Merlin laughed. "Who says you are the one who can do the fucking, Arthur," he teased: "maybe i'm the one that's going to fuck you right through your bloody expensive matrass." Before Arthur could open his mounth, Merlin's lips caught his, in an aggressive kiss. Arthur knew he could not win this fight, his treacherous body was no longer under his control. He eagerly responded merlin's kiss. "To many clothing," the blonde groaned: "to many clothes." Merlin let go of his lips and pulled his shirt over his head and removed his jeans and undies. "I want to see you, Merlin," Arthur gasped.

Merlin leaned over him and lit the nightlight. Slowly, Arthur raised himself with his back on his pillow and looked intently at merlin. "My god," he said: "you really are perfect." His eyes wandered over Merlin's naked body. There was not one imperfection to be found. The white, milky skin was smooth, soft, when Arthur ran his hands over his muscular abdomen and chest. The only thing that could be seen as an imperfection was the charging port in merlin's side. And his cock, my god it was thick and long, perfectly veined. The head was red, and leaked precome. Arthur wondered how they managed that, but he was smart enough not to ask. Merlin held his head a little crooked, his eyebrows raised. "What?" Arthur asked. "You," the dark haired man said: "Too many clothes to." The synth grabbed Arthurs t-shirt and yanked it over the blondes head. "Hmm," Merlin said: "no need for boxers to", as he tugged at the white cotton subject: "lift your arse, you laizy daisy." Arthur laughed and lifted his rump. "Much better," Merlin sighed. His long, slender fingers slid over Arthur's length. Arthur handed him a tube of lube. Merlin smiled poured some lube over his fingers and cock, spreaded Arthur's legs, layed down between them and took him in his mouth, he made some choking sounds and swallowed. "Fuck," Arthur thought: "holy fucking god, that's good, that's so good." A finger rubbed against his hole, pushing in and out. Arthur shivered as a second and a third finger where added, stretching and teasing him. "Merlin," the blonde gasped: "you are going to make me.." Before he could finish his sentence he came down Merlin's troath, the synth milking him till the last drop. Arthur trembled while his orgasm decreased. He looked at Merlin. "I'm sorry," Arthur said: "i did try to warn you, it's been a while since my last propper fuck." Merlin shook his head and continued teasing his hole. "Are you kidding me, Merlin?" Arthur asked in disbelief. Merlin shook his head. "No, Arthur," he said: "you are young, you are not finished yet." To emphasize his words he gave a couple of tokes to arthurs already half-hard member. He spreaded Arthurs legs some more and posisionated himself before the entrance. In one smooth motion he slid into Arthur's stretched anus. It burned the first few seconds but when Merlin started to move, the uneasy feeling was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sensation. With both hands he cupped Merlins face and kissed him fiercefully, Merlin slamming into him. With each push, Merlin pressed against his prostate, and Arthur knew he was going to come again. This orgasme was different from the one before, it made him see colors and white before his eyes. Arthur yelled Merlin's name when he squirted his sperm on his own chest. He felt Merlin come to by the contraction of his muscles. Arthur went limp.


	4. cuddles and showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arthur", Merlin asked softly: "are you asleep?" "No", the blonde answered a bit drowsy: "no, i'm still reminiscing. Why?" Merlin turned to him. "Can i ask you something, ?" he asked a bit blushful. Arthur nodded: "Sure, what is it?" The dark-haired man hesitated: "Can you hold me?" Arthur smiled and pulled merlin close to him. Merlin snuggled into his arms. A contented sigh escaping his lips. "Better?" Arthur asked. "Much better", Merlin murmured: "I think i like this cuddle stuff". Arhur laughed. "Merlin," he asked: "Can i ask you something?" Merlin nodded: "sure, Arthur, fire away." With slow strokes, Arthur caressed through Merlin's thick curls. "Well," he started: "i don't know anything about you Merlin. Like, how old are you, what's your favorit color, what do you like, what do you hate? You know, that sort of stuff." Merlin shrugged. "I don't know how old i am," he said quietly: "Gaius says i'm 4 month's old counting from the first time he powered me on, but, i don't know, i feel older like nineteen or something. It's strange. I've never been anywhere except the lab and here but i know i lived somewhere else. I see imagages of a small village, I see faces and i hear voices and i see myself do things i've never done. Like blowing out candles on a cake, celebrating christmas and open presents, or get waisted in a pub with friends, wich i don't have. Nore that i'm able to get drunk. I have never done that and still all those images play in my head. It feels like they are memories. But that's impossible, i'm brand new. I'm not supposed to have memories or flashbacks. I'm not suposed to remember sitting on a womans lap whilest she sings me songs or fights with me because my mouth is to big and grounds me because i came home to late or did something stupid in school. I know i like the color green and i like the seaside, the sand between my toes, but i have never been to the coast before. I hate it when there is not enough sugar in my tea, or when it's to cold, or you know when you get coffee in a coffeeshop and they put the lid on wrong but i don't drink or eat. " Merlin paused and looked mirthless. His eyes were sad, and it seemed like he could burst out to cry any minute. Arthur looked at him very seriously. A bell started to ring in the blondes head. "Merlin, how do you feel about Gaius? he asked. "I don't now," Merlin said: "i like him, he is like family to me. He created me afterall. I see him like some sort of uncle, i guess." "Merlin," Arthur said: "Who gave you your name?" Merlin smiled. "Gaius did", he said: "he said it was perfect for me." "Did he say why?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head: "no and i didn't ask to be honest. Merlin just sounded right. I feel like a Merlinperson, i guess. Why do you ask Arthur, is it of some importance?" "I don't know", Arthur answered: "it's just something i remembererd my sister say this afternoon. That Gaius made you after the image of his dead nephew. Merlin frowned. "Why would he do that?" "I don't know, Merlin," Arthur said: "but i think it's a bit to much of a coincidence that you have memories of a pastlife, don't shake your head i really believe they are memories, and the fact that Gauis made you look like his dead nephew, who was also named Merlin btw." They both stared at eachother. "Yes, Merlin", Arthur said: "I think we need to have a chat with Gauis."

 

The next morning Arthur woke up by a clink of a cup on a platter. "Goodmorning, sunshine", the cheery voice of Merlin greeted him: " get up, laizy daisy, i brought you breakfast." Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. On the platter there was fresh orangejuice, tea, and the largest full English breakfast with poached eggs, sausages, white and black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, 4 slices of perfect toast, and half a tomato, that Arthur had ever seen. "Omg," said an impressed Arthur: "Is that all for me? What are you trying to do, plump me up, or something?" For a moment Merlin thought Arthur wasn't pleased but when he realized the joke a big smile appeared on his face. His smile turned even wider when he saw arthur attack the food with enthusiasm. "Damn it", Arthur tried to say with a stuffed mouth: "This is probably the best breakfast i ever had. This is really good! Did you make this?" Grinning like a fool, Merlin nodded. Between a bite of his toast and a sip of his tea Arthur pulled Merlin down on the bed and gave him a deep snogging. With Merlin's lips still caught between his, Arthur asked: "When i'm finished with my breakfast, will you take a shower with me, my perfect cook? You are waterproof are you?" Merlin broke into laughter, squeezing his eyes so he looked like a facetious chinese. And just at that moment, with Merlin who laughed so freely, Arthur knew he could never let go of merlin. He realized that from the first moment he had seen him stepping out of his fathers limousine that he was instantly in love. It made him afraid and at the same time so incredibly happy. For him Merlin was not a machine, but a person, but he did not know how the rest of the world would think about it. The rest of the world beeing his father. He suddenly realized that Merlin had stopped laughing and instead a frown line had taken place between his eyebrows as he stared at Arthur. "Something wrong," Merlin asked worried. Arthur shook his head. "You haven't given me an answer yet," he joked. "You have not asked me on your knees," bantered Merlin: "But i guess it's a yes." Arthur smirked while he took Merlin in his arms: "yes i'm waterproof, or yes i will take a shower with you?" "Both", Merlin laughed: I look forward to wash a dirty boy." Arthur raised his eyebrows: "A great cook and a dirty talker? My, my, my, what am I going to do with you?" "Nothing until you finished your breakfast, " Merlin smiled: "And i suggest you finish it rather quickly, i'm going to turn on the shower." He disappeared into the bathroom that belonged with Arthur's room. "Finish breakfast," Arthur thought: "fuck breakfast, shower now". He hurried after merlin.

When he entered the bathroom, he saw a naked Merlin stick a waterproof skinlike patch on his charging port. "Not fully waterproof then", Arthur smiled. Merlin smiled at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Your eyes", Arthur noted: "they are so blue, with other synths they are green." Merlin shook his head: "these are contacts, my eyes aren't blue nore green." "Oh", Arthur said: what color do they have than?" Merlin faced the mirror and and remove the contact lenses. "See for yourself", he said when he turned around slowly. Arthurs breath almost came to a halt as he looked into the golden, almost like fire-colored eyes of merlin. "Jesus," he murmured: "they are..." The dark haired man turned away from him. "The eye color of a freak," he wispered sadly. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "They are perfect", Arthur told him: "unique like you. Not like a freak, but special." Gently, with his hand on merlin's jaw, he forced the dark-haired man to look at him. "Like fire," the blonde whispered, their faces barely a centimeter apart. Merlin leaned in for a kiss, which was answered eagerly by arthur. He could feel Arthur's stiff member against his thigh. "Fuck me," Merlin whispered in his ear. Arthur took him by the hand and led him into the gigantic marble shower. The hot water gave the blonde goosebumps and his nipples were stiff by the temperature difference and hornyness. With a gentle push he made merlin face the wall. The water did their skins gleam. His hands slid over merlin's body, The other man shivered as he squeezed the firm ass, running his finger between the slit of his buttocks. Slightly crooked teeth split over the back of Merlin's neck, a strong hand playing with Merlin's balls, making the dark-haired man groan with rapture. Slowly and carefully Arthur inserted a finger in his ass hole, what made Merlin spread his legs so Arthur got better access. "Please," Merlin pleaded: "Please, Arthur, more, i need more." Arthur instantly added a finger, stretching and teasing the begging for more dark haired man. "Arthur, fuck, just fuck me, I wanna feel you, I can feel you, I'm not a damn dolly", Merlin grunted: "you bloody tease, ah..." He kept his mouth immediately when Arthur entered him. The only sound that was heard was the obnoxious slapping of skin against skin, their sighs and groans and running water. Arthur felt he was close to comming, and he could feel by the way Merlin was pumping his own cock, he wasn't far off neither. The blonde came first, his seed shooting into the other man. Merlin came seconds after, the muscles of his asshole pulsating and loud shouts espacing his mouth. The moment Merlin came, a huge crack arised in the wall of the shower and the mirror shattered into a million pieces.


	5. freaks and laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck me", Arthur jumped, "what the hell was that?" "I do not know," Merlin replied, as shocked as arthur: "that never happened before. Small things yes, but nothing like this." Carrefully, Arthur stepped over the shards, which were scattered all over the bathroomfloor and inspected the crack that ran down from the wall till above the ceiling. "What do you mean, small things?" he asked. Merlin shrugged. "Dunno," he answered: "i can move things by looking at them, i can form shapes in smoke, that sort of things." The blond man gaped at him. "You can do what now," he stammered: "you call that small things? You act like it's the most normal thing in the world, when it's not. Nobody can do that Merlin. It's impossible." Merlin pushed him out of the way and looked at the pieces of mirror. All the pieces rose up from the ground and floated into place, until the mirror was fully restored. With trembling knees Arthur backed away. "What the hell are you, Merlin", he hissed: "What the hell are you?" Merlin looked at him with an expression as a beaten dog. "I don't know, Arthur", he whispered: "i really don't know. He came a step closer to the other man. Arthur backed away: "You stay the hell away from me, just stay away, back off!" Merlin stopped, his shoulders dropped down. "Please, Arthur, just listen to me," he begged. "Stay away from me, you freak," the blond shouted:"you aren't normal, you freaky thing, you scare the shit out of me." Merlin sank to his knees, he felt as if Arthur had a knife stabbed through his heart. He looked up to Arthur, a broken look in his eyes. Avoiding the gaze, Arthur gave him a tap under the chin, powering Merlin off. The dark haired man's head dropped to his chest, his eyes closed. Quickly Arthur abandoned the bathroom and collided in the corridor against Morgana.

"What's wrong with you", she asked: "you look like you've seen a ghost." Her brother took her by the shoulders, and said in a frantic voice: "don't go in there, sister, he is not normal, he is dangerous, he is a freak." With raised eyebrows the young woman asked: "who is? Merlin? What is wrong Arthur?" Her brother trembled from head to toe when he said: "Merlin! Something is really wrong with him. He demolished the badroom and fixed the mirror again without touching it. He just looked at it, and it fixed itself. It flew back into place. He must be destroyed! Where is father? " "Arthur, calm down," Morgana soothed: "Where is he, where is Merlin?" "Still in my bathroom, i shutted him down, i want him out!" Arthur answered. His sister shoved him out of the way and went into the room, dragging a panicking Arthur along with her. "Are you crazy, Morgana, i just told you, he is not normal, that thing is dangereous! That thing needs to be demolished, asap!" he protested. Morgana turned and sneered: "shut up, Arthur, you big girl. There is nothing dangerous about Merlin, you prat!" Arthur stopped abruptly. "I just told you, Morgs, i told you what he did," he yelled. "Yes you did, and i heared," she answered: "And i tell you there is nothing dangerous about it. Merlin has magic, Arthur, i don't know how it's possible for a synth to have such a power, but it's magic." "Are you even listening to yourself," Arthur jabbered: "magic, are you serious, this is the real world, Morgana, not some Hans Christian Anderson story, how can you stay calm like that, act like it's the most normal thing in the world, it's a freak i tell you!" Morgana smacked him in the face: "Don't you ever call him a freak again, Arthur, or by god, i swear, i'll bitchslap you back into the stone age, you fruitcake!" With a shocked face Arthur stared at his sister, she had never slapped him before, nore did he ever saw her that angry. His heart almost stopped when he looked into her eyes. They where gold, just like Merlin's. "Your eyes," he whispered: "Morgana, your eyes, oh my god, what the fuck!" Sighing she glanced at her brother. "Yes, Arthur," she said quietly: "i have magic. For a while now. And i tell you it's not freaky, nore dangereous. It's who i am. What are you going to do now, shut me down to, shall i walk with you to father?" Arthur gaped at her. The young woman altered her gaze from Arthur to Merlin. "Why is he naked," she asked him furiously, the red blush appearing on Arthurs face telling her everything she needed to know: "So he was good enough for you to fuck him and now you let him down like you are discarding a piece of rubbish? He is not just a thing Arthur, he has feelings, like a person. I can not believe you're capable of such a thing! You, Arthur, are a frightened motherfucker, I thought you were a noble man. I've seriously mistaken. You don't deserve him." 

The blonde man looked embarrassed at his feet. Morgana turned Merlin back on. "Hello Morgana," he spoke, his voice terribly downhearted: "how can i be of service?" The young woman smiled at him. "It's ok, Merlin, let me take care of you," she consoled him, draping a bath towel around his shoulders, stroking his back: "My incredibly stupid silly brother told me what happened." "He hates me," Merlin whispered: "Gaius warned me that no one would accept this, no one wants a freak." Morgana took his hands in hers. "You are not a freak, sweety," she soothed: "you are special, you have magic, you are magic. I don't know how it's possible, but know this Merlin, i have magic to, you are not alone in this, i'm here for you. I know what it feels like, and i know how confusing this must be." She took him in a big hug which Merlin answered by laying his head on her shoulder. Suddenly he saw arthur. "Arthur, please," he whispered: "i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to demolish your bathroom and scare you. I can not help it, i don't know how it happened, i'm scared to." "No merlin", arthur answered, "you're not the one who should apologize, I'm the one who is wrong. I shouldn't have reacted like that, i should have listened to you. I'm a fool. I'm so sorry Merlin, please forgive me." Merlin stretched out his hand to the other man. Arthur took it in his and pressed a soft kiss onto it." "I will never let you down again," Arthur promised: "i love you to much for that, i realize that now." Merlin stared at him. "You love me?" he asked ashtonished. Firmly, Arthur nodded. "Yes Merlin, i do, i love you." he said. A sparkling smile graced merlins face. "I love you to", he said: "even when you are beeing a clothpole." The roaring laughter of Morgana could be heard throughout the house.


	6. driving and orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you better get dressed", Arthur said: "we are going to pay Gaius a visit. And btw, Clothpole isn't even a word." Merlin laughed loudly and said:"yes, it is a word, and it describes you perfectly." "No it's not", Arthur sneered but before he could say more, Morgana interuppted him. "Do you think they are going to let you anywhere near the lab?" Arthur nodded. "Yes," he answered: "because you are comming to, as you are big pals with Leon, the head of security, remember, you can get us in, my beloved, sweet sister." He gave Morgana a wicked smile. His sister smirked. "Alright," she answered: "since you got it all figured out, we might as well have chance to have a talk with good old Gauis. But you are forgetting one thing, dear brother, there is a big, mean man walking around that building, better known to us as father. Do you have any idea what to say if we bump into him?" Arthur roled his eyes. "We will say Merlin here wanted to see his 'uncle Gaius' again", he said pedantically. "That's not even a lie, merlin cutted in, fully dressed: "I really want to see him."

 

Twenty minutes later they where on their way. Brother and sister were a little tense, and it would have made the trip rather quiet if it wasn't for the cheerfull cackeling of one particular conscious synth. His constant babbling made Arthur's head began to feel painfull but he didn't say anything, he loved the sound of his voice to much for that. He was still amazed how Merlin maneuvered the car smoothly through London's traffic. "I swear, Merlin", when they reached their destination: "you are one hell of a driver." The compliment caused red cheeks to the dark-haired man. "It has been programmed into my head," he said shyly: "but thank you Arthur." Morgana rolled her eyes. "Are you both done playing lovey dovey," she smirked: "it makes me almost throw up." "Dear Morgana, always the sensibility herself,"laughed arthur: "Wait until she sees her sweet, handsome leon, then we'll talk about playing love dove." Those words yielded him an elbow in his side. "Do you want my help, or not," Morgana asked. "Children, children," Merlin interjected : "be kind to eachother, for my sake." "Come on," Arthur ordered: "let's go inside, shall we?" 

Pendragon Corporation was located in a immense huge, modern building. The entire facade was made of glass, and you could see the people walking and working from the parking area. The laboratory where they needed to be was located in the lower floors, three levels below ground. Merlin had told them, as he knew the whole blueprint out of his head. No surprize there. The three came entered the building through the main entrance, and they saw leon directly sitting at his big desk, surrounded by monitors. "Morgana," he said highly surprised: "What a pleasure to see you here." She gave a sneaky wink at the other two, and hugged her lover. "I missed you," she said, while her hands surreptitiously picked his badge off his vest: "Is father in? Arthur here has to ask him something. " Leon nodded, blind to the theft of his badge. "He sure is, top floor, boys," he answered pointing at the elevator. "Will we enjoy a cup of coffee in the cafeteria, darling, whilest Arthur finishes his business with father," Morgana asked her voice as sweet as honey. Leon nodded again. "it's my coffeebreak anyway," he said: "There is no person in the world I'd rather consume a coffee with than you." Arthur pulled a comic face. "See, told you," he wispered at Merlin. Who is going to trow up now." While leon turn around, Morgana slipped the stolen badge in Arthur's hands. "Haste," she hissed. 

The two men walked inconspicuously towards the elevator. Inside they saw the badge had to be scanned to access the lower levels. "Thank god Morgana is smart," Arthur said while he held the badge angaint the eye. The elevator took them down. When the doors opened they found themselves in a huge space, filled with rows of blue water-like orbs, which contented some kind of floating humanoid creatures. "What is that," Arthur asked ashtonished. "Those," a warm voice sounded: "are the artificial wombs containing our premature hubots so they can develop into full-fledged synths." Arthur imagined Merlin beeing in an orb like that. "Gaius!" Merlin called out excited: "So good to see you!" Gaius looked surprised at Merlin and gave him a big hug. "My boy, he said, I missed you so much, how are you?" the old man asked. "I'm great," Merlin chirped: "i'm in love and i had sex, twice and it was so much better than anything i ever experienced". A big smile adorned his face while Arthur preferably would have sunken in the ground. Gaius raised his famous eyebrow. 

 

Arthur cleared his throat and interrupted the two: "I have some questions about Merlin, and i hope you can help me, Gauis. Off the record afcours, my father doesn't need to know. But there is something about Merlin you have to know. He has memories of a past life, and according to my sister he has magic."   
Gaius raised his eyebrow even further. "What?" he asked: "magic?" The blond nodded firmly. "Yes sir, magic", he said: "he restored a shattered mirror just by looking at it." The old man scratched his hair, staring at the blue orbs in the lab. "I gave him my nephews memories, his heart, but I never expected his magic would pass on to Merlin," he stammered. Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "You gave Merlin here your nephews heart? Like an actual heart? A beating, alive heart?" he asked. Gauis nodded. "I could not let go of my nephew, the real merlin. I know it's a silly, stupid decision I took. Merlin here, pointing at the dark haired synth, was the first conscious being synth I designed a few weeks after my nephews death. I let my emotions get the upper hand. I played for God. I knew he would look like my nephew in apearance, but I wanted more, I wished he would be Merlin. So I transplanted Merlin's heart into his body, gave him his memories. But I never expected this synth would take his magic. It must be the heart that has caused this. My cousin had the strongest magic that you've ever seen, and if Merlin here has this too, than we are looking at the most powerful being that has ever walked this planet."


	7. hurricane

They both looked at Merlin, who nerveously fidgetted with his shirt buttons. 'How powerfull exactly?" Arthur asked with an astonished voice. Gauis shrugged. "Like i said," he murmured: "i never dared to meisure my nephews full magic power. Once, when he was a young boy, 9 our 10 i think he was, he had a fight with some schoolbullies. They gave him a black eye. Merlin got so angry, letting go the control over his magic, he created a hurricane that almost destroyed our home town, Ealdor. Thank god the townspeople all where full of love for Merlin so they kept the real reason of that hurricane a secet, otherwise he would have became a lab rat, or worse." Full of disbelieve, Arthur stared at Gauis, his mouth open. "That hurricane, that destroyed the town's church and the school? I remember that, I was just a kid, but i remember that. It was all over the news. The weather specialists never understood how a hurricane could come just out of the middle of nowhere." Gauis nodded: "That very one", the old man nodded: "So you understand what i'm talking about, right, Arthur? In this body, wich is almost indistructible", gliding his eyes over Merlin while he continuded: "he must be the most powerfull thing ever.

  
Merlin scraped his troath. "What do we do now?", he asked quietly: "can i get rid of this magic?" Saddely Gaius shook his head: "Not without taking that heart out, and that is something i could never do, i don't want to lose you again, Merlin," he said with tears in his eyes. Merlin lowered his eyes. "But what if i hurt someone, what if someone finds out?" he asked. Arthur took him by the shoulders, a wide grin on his face. "You can't hurt anyone", he said: "my father said you had a special thing in your brain to stop you from that. Isn't that right, Gaius?" The old man nodded. "Indeed", he answered: "deep in your core, my boy, however, i don't know if it effects the magic."

  
"Only one way to find out", Arthur said: "We are going to test it." Merlin's eyes widened with shock. "Have you completaly lost your mind?", he panicked: "Have you just heared a word Gaius said? What don't you understand? Destroyed? hurricane?" Merlin took arthur by the shoulders as he uttered his words of deluge, his beautiful blue eyes were full of fright. "What if i hurt you, you turniphead", he continued: "what if i kill you?" To everyones surprize, Arthur began to laugh. "He does know how to insult someone with very original abuse words, turniphead, i don't know how he comes up with it." Gaius gave a sad smile. "My nephew always has been very articulate, his big mouth was the only thing that always got him into trouble.I guess this Merlin truly is the same person." Merlin facepalmed himself. "unbelievable", he said out loud to himself: "Instead of beeing afraid of me, they all think i'm amusing." Arthur's face changed from amused to deathly serious. "Listen to me, Merlin", he said in a serious tone: "I will never be afraid of you again, i made that mistake today, and you don't know how utterly ridiculous and foolish i feel." He took Merlin in his arms and kissed him firmly on the lips to strengthen his words.

the old man cleared his throat: "There is a kind of lab here where we test synths intended for the army, we learn them how to use weapons of every kind. Even how to dismantle heavy boms. Sometimes it goes wrong, if you know what i mean. I believe those walls might be strong enough to test the power of our Merlin there."Arthur beamed. "Allright," he spoke: "let's go and get it on." Gauis shook his head: "Not now young Pendragon," he whispered conspiratorially: "there are far too many engineers, footmen and security present now, wait for tonight, midnight, when they are gone, and the building is empty." Arthur nodded: " that is perhaps a better idea. Thank you, Gaius, we will be here tonight. But now, we better get going, before they know we are here." He shook Gauis hand and Merlin gave the old man a hug. "I am not yet completely convinced that it is safe:", Merlin whispered. Gaius gave the dark-haired man an encouraging squeeze in his hand. "It will be allright, my boy", he said as the two young men dissapeared in the elevator.


	8. scarehare

The whole drive back home went very quietly. Merlin's normally always excited chatter was missing. He looked sullenly ahead and didn't responded to any question. At some moments it seemed like he would burst into tears every second. Morgana trew Arthur some sideway glances. "What the hell happened back there?" she asked her brother. "Bad news," the blonde answered: "We have to get back tonight, to measure the magic power Merlin has. But our synthlike scarehare here is anxious about it. Thinks he will destroy the world or something." Merlin hitted the breaks abruptly. Both sister and brother flew forward with their heads banging the leather front seats. Arthur rubbed his forhead, that was going to be a serious bump, and looked at Merlin, who held the steering wheel very firmly, his knuckels turning white. "What the fuck!," Arthur yelled: "What the fuck are you doing, Merlin!?" The dark man turned slowly in the driver's seat towards the two sibblings, his eyes full of anger. "I thought i saw a synthlike scarehare crossing the street," he hissed: "besides, scarehare is not a word, you cabbagehead." "What?" Arthur shouted: "You hit the breaks for that? Because i called you a scarehare? Have you gone mental, Merlin? We could have been seriously injured, you know!" Deadly calm Merlin replied: "exactly." 

The rest of the ride went in absolute silence, with only the two siblings that trew interrogative glances at each other. Arrived at their home destination, Merlin went straight into the mansion without sharing a look nore a word. Arthur followed him upstairs, into Merlins bedroom, wich wasn't anything special. It had a small bed, with a single tin sheet and a pillow. The walls were white, no pictures or decoration. In the far corner there was a chair, next to the socket with a charging cable. The dark man just stood there, in the middle of the small room, refusing to face the other. "Do you even lie in your bed somethimes", Arthur asked his voice is no more than a whisper. The dark man shook his head. "No," he replied: "i usually sit on the chair, playing the memories in my head. I do not need sleep, i'm not a human beeing." Arthur stepped slowly closer, trowing his arms around merlin's waist. "I'm sorry," he said: "I didn't mean to call you a synthlike scarehare." "It's not that," Merlin said:" don't you understand, Arthur? I could have hurt you back there in the car. I wanted to make you see that i can hurt you." 

For a second Arthur stood there speechless. "You wanted to hurt us?" he repeated: "But i thought you couldn't hurt a human. That is what my father and Gauis said, you can't hurt people, Merlin." Merlin turned, his eyes bright gold, and punched Arthur right on his nose. The blond man stumbeled backworths, blood seeping trough his hands whilest holding his nose. "Bloody hell," Arthur cursed: "you just punched me in the face, i think you broke my nose! What the bloody fuck, Merlin!" Tears streamed over Merlins face, holding the other man in his arms. "It's not broken, Arthur," he said hesitantly: "i didn't hit hard enough for that, it was not the intention to break your nose. The blocker in my core doesn't work when i use magic, Arthur. I wanted to say that before, but you didn't listen." With an expression of disbelief and pain, Arthur got up. "Do you have a towel or something," he asked: "I don't want to stain the rugg, my father would ask questions and i don't want that." Merlin nodded and took Arthur by the hand, leading him towarts the bathroom. With great care and gentleness, he took care of the painful body part. "I'm sorry," he appologized: "I just wanted to make you see that i am dangerous, Arthur. I should never have been so stupid to get so close to you. I couldn't bare if i would do something tonight or whenever that i will regret the rest of my existence, how long that would be." 

Arthur looked into Merlins still bright golden but honest eyes. "You are one hell of an idiot, Merlin," he said: "most people just tell stuff to people, instead of punching them in the face first. Now, can you fix this? If my father sees my nose, he will ask questions and i doubt he will believe i ran into a door." Merlin nodded and waved his hand a few inches above Arthurs face. The pain was gone and it looked like nothing happened. "You can hurt people but you apparently also can cure them," said arthur full of wonder: " That is amazing, Merlin. The more i get to see of you, the more curious i get. I want to know you, Merlin, i want to know your goods and you bads. No matter what. Destiny brought us together, Merlin and together we will figure this puzzle out." "Still not scared, huh," Merlin answered: "Very well then you stubborn arse, let's do this tonight, but don't blame me if you're dead." Arthur laughed. "I don't think i would do much blaming if i'm dead," he giggeled. Now, what shall we do in the meantime?"


End file.
